


Jungblondundschlau

by Herzeloyde



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzeloyde/pseuds/Herzeloyde
Summary: Roy hat eine Verabredung, Eds Labor fliegt in die Luft und mit dem Inventurbericht der Ost-Kommandantur stimmt etwas nicht. Es wäre ein stressiger Tag für Roy Mustang, aber Ed - in typischer Ed-Form - löst jedes seiner Probleme auf typische Ed-Art.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Jungblondundschlau

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roy is going through a dry spell. (473-867)  
> House level: Someone from the team offers to help out by setting Roy up with a blind date. (1028-2395)  
> Hotel level: The bild date is NOT Ed, but this is still a RoyEd piece. (max 4102)
> 
> Kontext: 10 Jahre nach Fullmetal:Brotherhood ohne Epilog. Ed arbeitet unter Oberst Ross, aber hilft hier und da auch Roys Team aus.

Fuery hatte rote Wangen und presste einen Stapel Akten fest an sich. Roy sah nicht vom neusten Inventarbericht der Ost-Kommandantur auf. Etwas war da. Er konnte es nur noch nicht erkennen. Er sollte den Bericht an Fullmetal weitergeben, vielleicht…

Fuery räusperte sich.

„Und wie kann ich Ihnen heute helfen, Stabsfeldwebel“, fragte Roy.

„Also“, sagte Fuery und seine Stimme war eine ganze Octave höher als normal, „ich habe mit Jean gesprochen.“ Um Himmels Willen. Roy unterdrückte den Wunsch ergeben die Augen zu schließen und blickte stattdessen möglichst warnend auf.

Fuery schien es als Aufforderung misszuverstehen weiterzusprechen: „Er sagte, er hätte für heute Abend…“

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Roy.

„Aber er hat schon einen Tisch reserviert!“

„Dann erst recht nicht. Havoc hat einen schrecklichen Geschmack, was Restaurants angeht.“ Fuery schwieg kurz, denn da konnte er nicht widersprechen. Roy dachte, damit wäre die Diskussion beendet, und er wollte gerade Fuery bitten, in der Abteilung zur Qualitätsüberprüfung von Staatsalchemisten nachzufragen, ob sie Fullmetal auch heute Nachmittag noch einmal entbehren und hochschicken könnten, da seufzte der Stabsfeldwebel herzzerreißend und rief: „Aber es ist Maralin!“ Roy blinzelte. „Die Schwester meiner Frau!“ Er starrte Roy mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Nein.“

„Doch!“

„Fuery“, versuchte es Roy mit Logik. „Selbst, wenn ich Zeit hätte, und ich habe keine Zeit, ich muss mit Fullmetal die Inventurberichte durchgehen.“ Er tippte zur Betonung auf den Stapel eng bedruckter Blätter. „Und selbst wenn ich wollte, und bitte richten Sie Oberst Havoc aus, dass ich _nicht_ will! Ich kann unmöglich mit der Schwester Ihrer Frau ausgehen. _Wollen_ Sie sich Ihr Leben schwer machen?“

„Sie können sie nicht versetzen!“, rief Fuery noch ein paar Töne höher. „Sie ist zartbesaitet.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Sie ist emotional, naja, delikat.“

„Und da dachten Sie, Roy Mustang ist genau der richtige für sie.“

„Sie hat krasse Bindungsängste, Sie müssen sich also keine Sorgen machen, dass sie sich verliebt. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, sie wird Sie nie wieder anrufen oder irgendwas Unangenehmes. Rita hat gesagt, Maralin bräuchte einfach mal einen schönen Abend an dem sie richtig … nun ich wiederhole das lieber nicht wortwörtlich.“ Roy starrte ihn an. „Aber wir dachten, so einen Abend könnten Sie auch gebrauchen.“ Roy starrte noch etwas intensiver.

„Und Jean hat gesagt“, fuhr Fuery fort, „dass Maralin, naja, genau ihr Typ ist. Und da hat er schon Recht.“

„Mein Typ?“, fragte Roy. Fuery trat von einem Bein aufs andere, als würde das Gespräch erst _jetzt_ unangenehm werden.

„Naja, Sie wissen schon“, murmelte er. „Jungblondundschlau.“

„Wie bitte?“

„Sie können Maralin nicht sitzen lassen!“, berief sich Fuery wieder auf emotionale Erpressung, bevor Roy beim letzten Punkt nachhaken konnte. Und er schilderte ausführlich wie einsam Maralin am Tisch sitzen würde, wie traurig sie sich durch ihre blonden Haare streichen würde und irgendwo da sagte Roy: „Na gut, na gut, meinetwegen.“

***

Im ersten Jahr hatte Fullmetal Havoc ein paar Mal „Stadtjungen“ genannt, weil sich herausgestellt hatte, dass der Leutnant aus einem Dorf ganz in der Nähe von Resembool stammte, das aber doppelt so viele Einwohner hatte. Roy wollte sagen, dass jede Jugendherberge, die etwas auf sich hielt, doppelt so viele Bewohner hat wie Resembool, da sagte Havoc: „Yeah, aber da steht jetzt nix mehr. Ein paar Ishavler Flüchtlinge sind durchgekommen und die dritte Garnison hat einfach … Tsch und Boom.“ Er spreizte die Finger als würde etwas explodieren.

„Ah, scheiße“, sagte Ed und zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre die Verwüstung, die der Bürgerkrieg und die Horden abziehender, hungriger und wütender Soldaten hinter sich zurückgelassen hatten, ein Naturereignis. „Die Torfens hatten immer super fette Schafe!“ Alphonse, Ed und Havoc kicherten.

Roy saß im Restaurant und starrte auf das Foto eines extrem fetten Schafs. Er hatte die Hände auf die gewachste Tischdecke gelegt und bereute nachgegeben zu haben. Bilder von Putten, Schutzengeln und, jep, mehreren Schafen versuchten bäuerlichen Charme zu versprühen. Er hatte im Büro kurz daran gedacht, sich selbst um ein anderes Restaurant zu kümmern, aber er war noch nicht mit dem Inventurbericht fertig gewesen.

Er hatte in Edwards Abteilung angerufen und Ed hatte sich vom ihm die Listen vorlesen lassen.

„Das Ganze würde wesentlich schneller gehen, wenn du hoch kommen würdest“, sagte Roy nach einer halben Stunde. Im Hintergrund hörte er in unregelmäßigen Abständen kleine Explosionen und jedes Mal sagte Fullmetal: „Ah! Oops, shit.“

„Ich kann hier leider gerade nicht weg.“ PENG! „Ah! Oops, shit. Sorry, sprich weiter.“ PENG! „Ah, shit! Kannst du die Liste mit den Haferflocken nochmal vorlesen?“ Roy blätterte zur Versorgungsinventarliste zurück und suchte die Stelle. PENG! … PLOPP!

„Scheiße!“, sagte Ed. „Ich muss mich darum kümmern. Ich komme heute Abend hoch, o.k.?“

„Heute Abend habe ich eine Verabredung“, sagte Roy. Auf der anderen Seite des Telefons war es still, bis auf die Reihe kleiner Explosionen, die an Geschwindigkeit zunahmen.

„Oh“, sagte Ed schließlich.

„Morgen früh?“, fragte Roy.

„Yeah“, sagte Ed. Dann atmete er tief ein, wie er es tat, wenn er sein Automailbein nach einer Reparatur wieder anschloss und sich auf die grauenhaften, unvermeidlichen Schmerzen vorbereitete. „O.k. ich sollte wahrscheinlich … Al hatte Recht, ich hätte das nicht hinauszögern sollen … also bevor du zu einem Date gehst mit, also mit jemand anderem … und ich weiß, dass das am Telefon … also das ist jetzt nicht die beste Art … aber ich denke bevor …“ Etwas explodierte ernsthaft.

„Oh, Gott!“, rief Ed. „Duncan, waschen Sie das ab! Loreen, rufen Sie Oberst Ross! Scheiße! Ich rufe später nochmal an. Duncan, bei der Wahrheit und alles was heilig ist, machen Sie den Mund zu!“

Roy hatte noch eine Weile dem Tuten des Telefons gelauscht und hatte dann aufgelegt. Er wusste natürlich, was Edward sagen wollte. Seine ganze Karriere, sein Überleben, basierte darauf, dass er wusste, was Leute wollten, noch bevor sie es selbst wussten.

Er hatte auf den Inventurbericht gestarrt und auf Eds Rückruf gewartet. Er hatte überlegt nach Hause zugehen und einen Anzug anzuziehen, aber dann würde er das Telefon verpassen. Er blieb sitzen. Er würde in Uniform erscheinen.

Die Tür ging auf und Riza steckte den Kopf herein.

„Ist Edward nicht da?“, fragte sie. „Und haben Sie die Überstundenanerkennungen unterschrieben?“

„Etwas ist explodiert“, sagte Roy, während er ein paar Stapel Papier verschob. Da waren sie ja. Oh, Kaffeefleck. Er unterschrieb die Papiere und reichte sie Riza, die sie so gut es ging glatt strich.

„Das erklärt den Geruch im Treppenhaus“, sagte sie. „Und den violetten Schleim. Es könnte dann wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis er hier ist. Soll ich Kaffee für Sie beide holen? Das wüsste er sicherlich zu schätzen.“ Sie lächelte. Roy zögerte.

„Ich habe gleich eine Verabredung“, sagte er. Rizas Lächeln verschwand.

„Nun denn“, sagte sie schließlich. „Viel Spaß.“

„Sie denken, ich sollte lieber nicht gehen“, sagte Roy. „Sie denken, ich sollte hier auf Ed warten.“

„Ich denke, ich mische mich da nicht ein. Sir“, sagte Riza.

„Aber Sie haben eine Meinung dazu“, sagte er.

„Natürlich habe ich eine Meinung dazu, Roy!“, zischte sie. „Jedes Mal, wenn es auch nur die Chance einer halbwegs gesunden Beziehung in deiner näheren Umgebung gibt, verwandelst du dich in einen in Zeitlupe stattfindenden Autounfall. Wie kann man nur so selbstzerstörerisch … Nein!“ Sie atmete tief durch und fuhr ruhig fort. „Ich habe mir geschworen mich nicht einzumischen. _Du_ hast mir geschworen, ich müsste mich nicht noch einmal einmischen.“

„Fuery und Havoc haben …“

„Fuery und Havoc hatten noch nie die Ehre, dich aus der Gosse zu ziehen, weil Gott bewahre, Roy Mustang niemanden _sagen_ kann, dass er Hilfe braucht, nein, er muss irgendwo in einem Loch fast sterben, damit er seine Freunde zwingen kann, ihre Flitterwochen zu unterbrechen und drei Tage im Foyer eines Krankenhauses auf und ab zu gehen.“

„Oberst!“ Roys Stimme war wie Eis. Riza atmete tief durch. Sie sah aus dem Fenster.

„Roy“, sagte sie schließlich. „Ich bin immer auf deiner Seite, das weißt du. Aber wenn du Ed dazu bringst … wenn du das mit Edward machst, was du normalerweise machst, dann Gnade dir Leto und jeder andere Gott, den du finden kannst. Das kannst du nicht machen.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Roy. Es hatte sich Ruhe wie ein Totentuch über ihn gelegt.

„Kein hin und her“, sagte Riza. „Kein vielleicht und vielleicht nicht. Das würde er nicht überleben.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Keine Spielereien“, sagte Riza. „Das hat er nicht verdient.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Roy. „Vielen Dank, Oberst.“ Riza bewegte kurz die Finger, als wolle sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch Roy lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und außer Reichweite.

„Bleib einfach“, sagte sie. „Ich bringe Kaffee und wasche Havoc gehörig den Kopf. Er und Fuery teilen sich echt eine Gehirnzelle.“ Sie versuchte zu lächeln, doch Roy sah durch sie hindurch. Er zeigte mit dem Stift auf die Tür und wandte sich wieder seinen Papieren zu.

„Sie können gehen, Oberst Hawkeye.“

Sie war gegangen. Und als ihre Schritte verklungen waren, hatte er seinen Mantel genommen, und hatte die Kommandantur in Richtung Innenstadt verlassen. Er hatte das Treppenhaus im Südflügel benutzt, in dem er bestimmt nicht Edward über den Weg laufen würde, und er war pünktlich an der Adresse angekommen, die Fuery ihm genannt hatte.

Die Wachstischdecke klebte unter seinen Fingern. Er stecke die Hände in die Hosentaschen und rieb die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„General Roy Mustang?“, fragte eine Frau und ließ sich mit einem breiten Lächeln in den Stuhl gegenüber fallen. „Na, Rita hat ja mal nich‘ übertrieben.“ Sie zwinkerte verschmitzt und Roy zwinkerte zurück. Havoc hatte Recht. Sie war genau sein Typ.

***

Maralin war weder „zartbesaitet“ noch „emotional delikat“. Sie hatte lange, blonde Haare, ein breites Lächeln und beschlossen, dass die Welt sie mal kreuzweise konnte.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch“, sagte sie und schob sich zwei Brotsticks gleichzeitig in den Mund. „Ich liebe meine Schwester und all das, aber Rita hat die Stabilität von Zuckerwatte und die gleiche Persönlichkeit.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und sie hat so Glück mit ihrem Mann. Gott, wie kann man nur dermaßen den Richtigen finden?“ Sie sah Roy auffordernd an.

„Stabsfeldwebel Fuery ist etwas Besonderes“, sagte Roy und sie nickte. Die erste halbe Stunde hatte Roy sich vorgenommen, sich nur auf Maralins sehr überzeugende körperliche Attribute zu konzentrieren und zu ignorieren, wie gerne er sich mit einem Whiskey auf seinem Sofa zusammengerollt hätte. Er würde lächeln und sie würde leicht erröten und er würde den Abend für sie beide zufriedenstellen beenden. Er hatte sein Gehirn in die selbe unbewegliche Aufmerksamkeit gezwungen, mit der er Sitzungen des Generalstabs überlebte. Allerdings lies sie, halb abwesend, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, in regelmäßigen Abständen Komplimente über alles und jeden fallen, sodass Roy nicht umhin kam, ein paar Mal fast echt zu lächeln. Ein Kellner kam und brachte jedem von ihnen einen Salat.

„Oh, wunderbar!“, sagte Maralin und strahlte den Kellner an. „Sie sind ja herrlich fix! Könnten wir bitte noch ein bisschen Brot kriegen?“ Der Kellner verschwand mit roten Wangen.

„Also“, sagte sie und zeigte mit einer aufgespießten Tomate auf Roy. „Reden wir Klartext.“ Roy zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das Restaurant war Jean Havocs Idee, oder?“ Sie warf einen Blick auf das Bild des riesigen Schafes neben ihm.

„Ich fürchte ja“, sagte Roy. „Aber es hat etwas Uriges, nicht wahr?“

„Es wirkt wie aus einem ost-amestrischen Bauernkitschroman“, sagte sie. „Aber das kann man dem Guten nicht verübeln, was? Er ist so eine Knalltüte, man kann ihm nicht böse sein. Rita sagt, er sei im Krieg mal verletzt worden. Armer Kerl! Aber seine Persönlichkeit hat dadurch nicht gelitten. Oh, ich werde übrigens Nachtisch essen.“ Sie sagte es mit einem herausfordernden Blick und mit schützend hochgezogenen Schultern und Roy konnte regelrecht hören, wie ihr jemand ein duzend Mal zu häufig gesagt hatte, sie solle sich die Kekse nach dem Essen lieber verkneifen. Er lächelte und lies seinen Blick über ihre Lippen gleiten bis ihre Wangen rosa wurden.

„Wenn man etwas im Osten besser macht als irgendwo anders, dann ist es die Schokoladencreme. Wir sollten sie uns nicht entgehen lassen.“ Selbst Maralins Ohren wurden rot.

„Nun“, sagte sie. „Genau!“ Sie schob sich mit neuer Zuversicht ein Salatblatt in den Mund.

„Da ist ein Telefonanruf für Sie“, sagte der Kellner. Roy stand auf.

„Entschuldige mich bitte“, sagte er und ging im Kopf alle offenen Fälle durch. Wenn es Claire war, hatten sie ein Problem. Es gab zwei Polizeistationen in der Nähe ihrer Position, aber wenn er Claire Polizei auf den Hals jagte und sich herausstellte, dass sie _nicht_ mit einem Messer im Rücken in einem Kofferraum lag, hatte _er_ ein Problem. Claire hasste es, wenn man sich in ihren Flow einmischte bevor Blut floss.

Er nahm den Telefonhörer an und wandte sich so, dass man von der Küche aus seine Lippen nicht lesen konnte. Seine ganze Haltung zeugte von Langeweile und Unaufmerksamkeit.

„Brigade-General Mustang hier“, sagte er, „haben Sie den Wagen doch noch gefunden?“

„Alle Wagen sind, wo sie hingehören“, antwortete Edward ungeduldig auf das Codewort. „Ich dagegen hatte gerade das merkwürdigste Gespräch aller Zeiten mit Riza. Und du kannst dir die Position nicht vorstellen in der ich gerade bin … Loreen, heben Sie das Telefonkabel etwas höher … uuuund es klebt fest.“ Ed schwieg. Roy wartete bis Eds innerer Seufzer vorbei war. Die Muschel des Telefons hatte er fest an sein Ohr gepresst. „Also Riza“, fuhr Ed fort. „Sie ist wütend. Wahrscheinlich auf dich? Hoffentlich, denn ich könnte im Moment nicht mal einer Kanonenkugel ausweichen.“

„Was ist im Labor passiert?“, fragte Roy.

„Darauf antworte ich erst bei der offiziellen Anhörung“, kam es von Ed wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Worauf ich hinaus will ist, dass sie mir diese Nummer gegeben hat. Es war nicht meine Idee in den letzten paar Stunden zum gruseligen Stalker zu mutieren, obwohl ich natürlich zugebe, dass ich die Persönlichkeitsstruktur habe, nicht aufzugeben, wo es wirklich angebracht wäre aufzugeben, wie Al häufiger mal klar stellt. Und meine gesellschaftlichen Umgangsformen umfassen nur eine sehr begrenzte Anzahl sozialer Signale, wie du mir immer wieder unter die Nase reibst, wenn ich in einer dieser idiotischen Sitzungen jemanden zum Heulen gebracht habe.“

„Es sind Vorevaluationen“, murmelte Roy. „Es sind inoffizielle, freundschaftliche Gespräche mit potenziellen Bewerbern.“

„Was auch immer“, sagte Ed. „Du bist auf einem Date mit jemandem. Ich rufe dich an, um dir zu sagen, dass _ich_ lieber auf einem Date mit dir wäre. Und selbst mir ist klar, dass das grenzwertiges Verhalten ist, aber du musst verstehen … Ich meine, was hätte ich zu Riza sagen sollen? Nein?“ Roy steckte die linke Hand in die Hosentasche und rieb die Fingerspitzen zusammen. Die Narben auf seinen Handrücken strahlten einen ziehenden Schmerz bis in seine Ellenborgen aus. Die Finger um den Telefonhörer waren fast steif. Wenn er jetzt angegriffen würde, wäre er schnell genug?

„Roy?“, fragte Ed.

„Ich bin hier“, sagte er. „Ich muss zu meinem Tisch zurück.“

„Oh“, sagte Ed. „Klar.“ Aber keiner von ihnen legte auf.

„Ich bin sicher, Riza hat mehr gesagt, als dass du anrufen sollst“, sagte er.

„Nun, yeah“, sagte Ed. Etwas quietschte und schmatzte um ihn herum. „Nicht jetzt Duncan!“, zischte er. „Und ein bisschen Privatsphäre, bitte! Gehen sie etwas … uuuund er klebt fest.“ Ed atmete tief ein. „Also sie hat eine Menge sehr höflicher Umschreibungen benutzt, um darauf zu kommen, dass du eine pflegeintensive, komplizierte, ziemlich angeknackste Persönlichkeit bist. Aber ich meine, das ist mir schon lange klar.“

„...“

„Sie war ziemlich aufgeregt“, gab Ed zu. „Für Riza Hawkeye jedenfalls. Sie war hartnäckig, was den Anruf anging. Die Worte „die nächsten zwei Wochen jeden Abend von dem Boden einer Bar aufkratzen“ sind gefallen. Ich meine, das ist übertrieben, oder?“ Ed lies ihm keine Zeit ihn anzulügen. „Selbst wenn deine Antwort auf ein Date mit mir „nein“ ist, und die ganze Situation wirkt alles in allem wie ein Nein, muss ich zugeben, bin ich schließlich immer noch im Team. Inoffiziell! … Sie haben das nicht gehört, Duncan, verstanden! … Und wenn die Berichte von Fallman so akkurat sind wie zu befürchten, dann haben wir ein paar durchgearbeitete Nächte vor uns. Also der einzige Boden, von dem sie uns vielleicht aufkratzen muss, ist dein Büro. Der neue Teppich ist nämlich bequem, da kann man nicht meckern.“ Plötzlich unterbrach sich Ed.

„Ich“, sagte er zögerlich, als würde sich eine erdrückende Unvermeidlichkeit auf ihn legen. „also … wenn ich noch im Team … bin. … Ich könnte verstehen … wenn … nicht.“

„Natürlich bist du im Team, Fullmetal.“ Roys Stimme erlaubte keinen Wiederspruch. Ed gab einen kleinen, erleichterten Atemzug von sich. Riza hatte Recht. Mit jeder ihrer Sorgen, hatte sie Recht. Er sagte es laut.

„Na und?“, fragte Ed. Dann lachte er auf. „Hast du Angst mich zu verletzten? Oh mein Gott, die alchemistische Reaktion hat doch ein Portal in eine andere Dimension geöffnet und jetzt bin ich in einem von Al‘s Liebesromanen gefangen!“

„Dimensionsreisen?“, fragte Roy nach, denn schlussendlich kam die Arbeit immer zuerst.

„Lenk nicht ab“, sagte Edward. „Als wärst du nicht der erste, dem ich davon erzählt hätte, wenn es auch nur theoretisch funktionieren würde. Wir reden davon, dass ich keine Geduld habe für emotionalen Scheiß! Also, deine Antwort?“

„Ich bin auf einem Blind Date mit der Schwester von Fuerys Frau“, sagte er. Edward lachte.

„Wie. Gerätst du. Nur immer. In solche. Situationen?“, japste er.

„Fuery sagte, sie sei emotional delikat, aber genau mein Typ.“ Jemand hinter ihm holte tief Luft und Roy wandte sich ruckartig um.

„EMOTIONAL DELIKAT?!“, rief Maralin.

„Oha“, sagte Edward in seinem Ohr. „Ich werde dir diese soziale Tretmine überlassen. Ich bin sicher, du wirst sie elegant wie immer umtanzen. Bye.“ Und er legte auf.

***

Er hatte Maralin zurück an den Tisch geführt. Das Hauptgericht war kalt geworden. Er hatte gelächelt, aufmerksam dreingesehen, an den richtigen Stellen genickt und sich die Haare in die Stirn fallen lassen. Sie beruhigte sich allerdings erst, als er die zweite Portion Schokoladencreme bestellte. Sie atmete mehrmals tief durch die Nase ein, während sie an dem Dessertlöffel lutschte.

„Es ist nicht die beste Situation für mein Selbstbewusstsein“, erklärte sie schließlich. „Der Ersatz zu sein. Auf der anderen Seite ist er der Fullmetal Alchemist, von daher.“ Sie machte eine ausholende Bewegung mit dem Löffel. „Ich wäre an deiner Stelle auch meine zweite Wahl.“

„Maralin“, sagte Roy, die warme Freundlichkeit in Person. „Du bist ganz bestimmt keine zweite Wahl.“ Seine Augen glitten kurz über ihren Körper, als könne er sich nicht zurückhalten und jep, da waren die rosa Wangen wieder.

„Hilf Himmel“, sagte Maralin und nahm schnell hintereinander zwei Löffel Dessert. „Jean hat mich gewarnt, aber hilf Himmel! Du bist wirklich verboten heiß.“ Sie ersparte es ihm, darauf galant zu antworten. „Ich werde dir verzeihen, unter zwei Bedingungen! Ich will noch eines davon“, sie tippte auf die Dessertschüssel, „zum Mitnehmen. Und ich will, dass du mir Edward Elric vorstellst. Er ist ein Held. Ich wollte ihm schon immer mal die Hand schütteln!“

***

„Ich sollte das lieber nicht anfassen, oder?“, fragte Maralin und starrte die mit violett Schleim überzogenen Stufen des nördlichen Treppenhauses der Zentral-Kommandantur hinunter. Der Kellerabsatz war komplett gefüllt. Ed steckte bis zu den Hüften in was auch immer das war und winkte zu ihnen hinauf.

„Lieber nicht“, gestand er fröhlich. „Aber es ist sehr nett Sie kennen zu lernen, Miss.“

„So ein höflicher Mann“, murmelte sie in Roys Richtung. Edward versuchte sich ein weiteres Mal zu befreien, indem er nach einem Rohr über seinem Kopf griff und sich hochzog. Die Muskeln seiner Schultern und Arme unter seinem schwarzen, eng anliegenden Sicherheitshemd spannten sich an.

„Es ist sinnlos“, sagte er und lies sich zurück in den Schleim sinken. „Es ist elastisch, aber man kommt nich‘ raus.“ Neben ihm versank langsam ein Telefon. Aus Eds Zopf hatten sich einige Strähnen gelöst. Er bewegte den Kopf, um sie aus seinem Gesicht zu schütteln und Roy konnte die lange Linie seines Halses, seinen Adamsapfel, sein Schlüsselbein sehen.

Maralin tätschelte Roys Arm und warf ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Auf einer der Treppenstufen saß Staatsalchemist Jeff Duncan (aka Blue Quartz) und versuchte nicht in seine Richtung zu blicken.

„Loreen und Ross holen gerade Staatsalchemist Rose Garden aus seinem Bett. Ich bin mir sicher“, Ed warf Duncan einen Blick zu, der Homunculi zum Rückzug bewegt hätte, „dass er die Formel auflösen kann und erklären kann, warum sie völliger Blödsinn ist.“

„Er hat gesagt“, versuchte es Duncan.

„Oh, ich weiß, was er gesagt hat!“, knurrte Ed. „Er hat gesagt, was weiß Fullmetal schon, der hat ja gar keine Alchemie mehr. Der merkt nie im Leben, dass wir ihn komplett verarschen wollen. Hat er das gesagt?“

„Sowas in der Art“, murmelte Duncan. „Ich wollte ihm nur beweisen, dass unser Team es genauso gut kann! Besser!“ Edward blickte schweigend an die Decke, aber Roy sah, dass er Duncan - und was auch immer dieser angestellt hatte, um den ganzen Keller mit „Zeug“ zu fluten - schon wieder verziehen hatte.

„Muss ich in Aktion treten?“, fragte er. Ed schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ross ist seit mindestens ner dreiviertel Stunde weg“, sagte er. „Ich bin sicher, Rose Garden hat inzwischen ausreichend Aktion abbekommen.“ Plötzlich sah er durchdringend an und trat mit matschigen Geräuschen von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Also,“ sagte er. „Das ist nicht die privateste Situation, in der wir sein können.“ Duncan seufzte gequält, aber auch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. „Aber um zu unserem ursprünglichen Thema zurückzukommen … Date? Ich könnte ab…“, er warf einen schätzenden Blick den Gang hinunter in Richtung der Labore, „… übermorgen um drei Uhr.“

„Du lässt dich wieder mal nicht vom Thema ablenken, Fullmetal“, sagte Roy. Ed lächelte vorsichtig.

„Nie“, antwortete er. „Außer das ist ein Nein, dann werde ich natürlich...nicht weiter nerven?“ Er sah fast schüchtern aus. Oh, Gott, dachte Roy.

„Es ist kein Nein“, sagte er. Ed grinste breit. Roy fühlte ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Oh, Gott. Maralin hüpfte vergnügt von einem Bein aufs andere und klopfte Roy auf die Schulter wie einem braven Pferd.

„Was für ein aufregender Abend“, rief sie. „Das habe ich ja nicht kommen sehen. Rita wird so neidisch sein! Das ist was für ihr romantisches Herz!“ Ed zeigte mit einem Finger auf sie.

„Apropos nicht kommen sehen“, sagte er. „in der Ost-Kommandantur klauen sie Munition und verschiffen sie nach Drachma.“ Roy zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Die Haferflocken“, fuhr Ed fort. „Drei kurze U5-Güterwagen voll?“

„Je 67 Kubikmeter“, sagte Roy. „Eigengewicht 12,5 Tonnen, Lastgrenze 60 Tonnen.“

„Macht 201 Kubikmeter Haferflocken oder 80 Tonnen und 400 Kilogramm. So steht es im Inventurbericht. Oder je Wagen, 26 Tonnen 800 Kilogramm Haferflocken. Und nach Zolldurchschrift haben die Wagen bei der Grenzüberquerung zu Drama gewogen?“

„216 Tonnen 39 Kilogramm“, sagte Roy. „50 % Volumenauslastung.“ Ed klatschte triumphierend in die Hände.

„Und wenn wir das Eigengewicht abziehen und alles zurück rechnen, macht das 1,78 Kilo pro Liter, das Schüttgewicht von?“

„82D-Schnellschusspatronen“, sagte Roy. Die Situation war ernst, aber er konnte das Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Ed strahlte stolz zu ihm hinauf.

„Ich wusste, dass du die Fakten auffüllen kannst, solange ich das Rechnen übernehme!“. Maralin räusperte sich und drückte nervös den Becher Schokoladencreme an sich. Duncan starrte entsetzt zu ihnen hoch.

„Darf ich von irgendeinem Aspekt des letzten Gesprächs überhaupt irgendetwas wissen?“, fragte sie leise.

„Nein“, sagte Roy. „Bitte entschuldige die Unannehmlichkeiten. Sie auch, Major Duncan.“

„Oh“, murmelte Duncan und wurde ganz blass.

„Ich habe Geheimhaltungsvereinbarungen in meinem Büro“, sagte Roy. „Am besten gehen wir direkt rauf und kontaktieren Oberst Hawkeye, die wird ihnen alles erklären.“

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Duncan. „Ich wurde mit hinein gezogen. Sie haben mich gewarnt, aber habe ich auf sie gehört?“ Roy lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Ich freue mich schon mit Ihnen ausführlich zu besprechen, wer Sie vor uns gewarnt hat, Major.“ Duncan keuchte.

„Wie aufregend!“, rief Maralin und hakte sich bei Roy unter. „Oh, werde ich verhört werden? Wird es die ganze Nacht dauern? Kann ich morgen früh Rita anrufen und sagen, wir wären die ganze Nacht zusammen gewesen, und wenn sie ganz selbstgefällig ist, weil sie ja eine sooo gute Menschenkenntnis hat, sagen: Und dann hat er mich wegen Spionage verhaftet! Und in Tränen ausbrechen? Und ihr ach so wundervoller Ehemann muss kommen und mich aus dem Büro seines Chefs abholen.“ Ed starrte sie an. Er wandte den Blick zu Roy und ein Grinsen breitete sich über sein ganzes Gesicht aus.

„Oh ja“, sagte er, „bitte lass sie das tun, Roy!“ Und zuerst sagte Roy: „Nein.“ Aber beide strahlten ihn mit ihren großen Augen an und ihre goldenen Haare umrahmten ihre Gesichtern und Ed strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und leckte sich abwesend über die Lippen und irgendwo da sagte Roy: „Na gut, na gut, meinetwegen.“


End file.
